


best for now

by exul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Eleanor Is A Beard, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exul/pseuds/exul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor reflects on Louis and Harry's relationship. Just a little ficlet. Established Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best for now

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my blog a while ago, but I decided to edit it and post it here because I love it so much.

Eleanor watches them from the other side of the room, absentmindedly scrolling through twitter trying to act preoccupied. But, they keep stealing her attention.

Louis is sitting on Harry’s lap, arms draped around his neck. Louis is laughing about something that Harry’s said, head thrown back in elation. Harry buries his head in Louis’s neck, and kisses lightly.

Eleanor has to tear her eyes away. Their love is so strong – so pure – it makes you embarrassed just to see it. As if you’re intruding on this perfect little moment between the two of them. And even though they wouldn’t care, and they’re making it totally obvious, she feels the need to look somewhere else.

So, she looks over at the rest of the boys. Zayn is clicking away at his phone, most likely texting Perrie about the gig they just got done performing. Liam and Niall are making gagging faces at each other about how much Larry PDA there is. Niall sticks his tongue out, and makes a grotesque expression, and Liam giggles. Eleanor smiles.

She feels incredibly lucky to be in this situation. She gets to know and essentially be friends with 5 of the most amazing guys in the world. But, there’s a nagging feeling in her stomach, because she’s torn about what she does. She ultimately knows that it’s better for them – at least right now – but it feels wrong because a love like theirs shouldn’t be covered up.

So she goes along with it – she’s paid to. She’s happy to do it most of the time, because management have given her hours and hours of lectures about what could happen if Louis and Harry were to admit their relationship to the public. And, she doesn’t want any of this – their  _love_  – to mess with the boy’s careers because they are great people and they deserve everything.

But it’s moments like these, where their love is so blindingly perfect, that make her doubt that pretending to be Louis’s girlfriend is the right thing. They’re in love, and there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s beautiful and great and being in the room with them, it’s obvious that they love each other more than anything – undoubtedly more than the popularity.

Loads of the fans recognize Louis’s and Harry’s love. And, it sometimes takes all of her strength not to just admit that she is in fact Louis’s “beard” (oh how she hates that term) so she can finally be done with all of this drama. But, she can’t. She can’t for the sake of the band. She can’t because of the ratings and the sales and all the other bullshit they spout at her.

So, she keeps it in. She strategically takes photos to imply hers and Louis’s relationship. She’s affectionate with Louis in public. She makes friends with his family and travels across the world with them. She goes on twitter and talks to the fans and is civil to them even when they’re horrible to her.  Honestly it’s a pretty great gig.

And she’s happy to do it for now, because this is what’s best for them… right?


End file.
